


all over me

by jaerie



Series: driving me crazy, but I'm into it [6]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Camboy Harry Styles, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 04:36:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11478741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaerie/pseuds/jaerie
Summary: Louis is falling for Harry more each day, even all the quirks that make him special.





	all over me

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written as part of an ongoing challenge. We each select random numbers and are given a specific emotion from the book 1000 Feelings For Which There Are No Names. To read the other fics written in this challenge, [click here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/ShortFic_Challenge_For_Which_There_Is_No_Name/works), or you can find the masterpost on tumblr [here](http://lululawrence.tumblr.com/post/159679804243/1000-feelings-for-which-there-are-no-names-prompt).
> 
> Prompt #177: Delight in your partner's quirks

“Fuck,” Louis groaned as Harry’s mouth started to trail down his chest, bottom lip dragging along his skin to mark his path.  Harry was always like that though, unwilling to break contact unless absolutely necessary when he was in control.   It was one of the many small things Louis had catalogued about Harry when it came to sex and with Harry’s side job, sex was definitely something he had a lot of experience in.  There was no question in what he liked and being physically close was one of them.  

It had been shockingly easy for Harry to find all of his spots, almost like a sixth sense honing into every extra sensitive nerve.  Harry traced his tattoos with the tip of his tongue while his lips moved around the dampened spot.  It drove Louis crazy and made him writhe underneath the attention.  Having many tattoos himself, Harry seemed to know just how sensitive the inked skin could be, especially in certain spots.  Harry always took full advantage of that.  

It was the little things.  Harry had such attention to detail.  Louis wondered if it came from Harry’s cam shows.  His shows were always so carefully crafted with lighting and accessories that all matched the mood or the theme of the stream.  It was never just porn for porns sake and Louis that had something to do with the amount of followers Harry had accumulated.  Louis had dubbed him “Classy Porn” in at least composition even if sometimes it did just get downright dirty. Instead of the harsh overhead lights associated with homemade pornography or the low light and grainy resolution of an inexperienced webcam production Harry made sure he set each mood.  He had often explained that it was more for himself than the audience but that didn’t mean his audience didn’t benefit from it as well.  

Louis had seen him change his sheets just to match the dildo of choice.  He had actually witnessed arguments such as: “But Louis! The yellow flowers complement the purple dildo!”

It endeared him to no end.  

Which comes back around to the mood Harry also set when they were in bed together.  Everything he did had a purpose and Louis had confidence in saying it was the best sex of his life.  

Harry’s lighting equipment wasn’t just for the cameras.  A flip of a few switches and the room was filled with a soft flicker that made it seem as if the room was scattered with romantic candles.  Another would warm the room to simulate the soft glow of an early morning and yet another that could make it seem like the corner of a club.  There was a selection for every mood and when Harry took the time, he was always spot on. 

Tonight he had gone with a romantic edge, the gentle oranges of the sunset filtering through the sheer curtains adding to the warm glow of his candle lights.  It was subtle, though, not extreme or cheesy as one might imagine, as Louis himself would take the piss out of anyone else for setting the mood with candles.  With Harry it just seemed like an extension of everything he planned to do to Louis and the energy was charged with everything that meant.  

Their evening had started a little differently than some of their nights together.  Harry had spent the time to make them a full meal complete with wine and dessert since both of them were free for an entire evening for once.  It seemed to be rare with Louis’ deadlines and Harry’s other projects but since they were having a real go at this, they were both making an effort to make their time spent together special when they could.  

Dinner had turned to a movie on the couch which quickly dissolved into the pull their libedos always had towards one another.  Even with their strong sexual attraction, their relationship wasn’t diminished just because they always seemed to shed their clothing.  And when Harry decided to take charge, it was usually anything but a quick romp.  

They had fallen into their roles quite quickly, Harry usually begging Louis to take him but it wasn’t exclusive.  There was always a mood that made Harry gently unwrap Louis like a present, peeling his shirt off over his head like he was amazed by each new inch of skin that became exposed.  Louis always felt so adored with Harry hovering over him, no tattoo left untouched, no nerve left without a spark.  He would have called it cliche but with Harry, he had a fist ready for anyone who tried to spoil his baby’s sexual quirks.  

His belly was one of Louis’ least favourite of his features but Harry’s gentle lips felt amazing against the soft curve just under his belly button.  It was one of the only times he wasn’t self-conscious with Harry worshipping every part of him.  

Harry slowly slid his fingertips into the waistband of Louis’ boxers, sliding them against his skin delicately, goosebumps raising across his belly.  It was difficult to not take over and rip the fabric off his own waist but he bit his bottom lip to restrain himself, knowing that Harry’s attention was a gift that would rival the best Christmas once they finally reached their goal.  

Gradually Harry pulled the clingy black boxer briefs down Louis’ legs, his mouth following at an unhurried pace.   He ignored Louis’ full erection though moist lips came so close that his warm breath ghosted over his shaft and made him shiver with anticipation.  Harry glanced up to Louis’ face, the emotion reflecting in his eyes so intense that it made him suck in his breath.  He had never felt so emotionally connected to someone before, especially in such a short amount of time.  He couldn’t deny that they somehow just fit.  

Something about the atmosphere made them stay quiet, the tremor buzzing around them so fragile that the dam could burst with any sound, lust taking over to trump what Harry was trying to achieve.  Instead Louis’ fingers threaded into Harry’s hair, physically relaying to the other just what he was doing to him, how much he wanted more.  Harry’s smile held a hint of mischief glossed over with desire and the moan that tried to escape came out as a small whimper, his grip tightening just a bit.  

“Please,” Louis’ murmured as Harry’s lips traveled back up his sensitive inner thighs until the faint breaths returned to the area that wanted attention the most.  When the wet heat finally enveloped him, his eyes threatened to roll back, eyelids falling shut instead in an effort to hold back the groan simmering in his gut.  It was such a distracting pleasure that he almost missed the chilled sensation of a lube covered finger sliding between his cheeks.  He wasn’t coherent enough to place when Harry had managed to snatch that up but it also didn’t matter.   

His finger circled his hole that already wanted to clench around something, awaiting the subtle stretch that Harry’s long fingers would bring.  When he was finally breached, his mind fizzled in conflict on whether to focus on the pleasurably uncomfortable intrusion or the tongue that was performing magic tricks around the head of his dick.  Each felt so inexplicably stimulating that he knew he was missing out on the details of each action individually.  

The fingers won out as two pushed inside and curled to stroke his prostate, shouting out at the sudden thrill.  He pulled his hand away from Harry’s hair to squeeze the base of his own cock, the beginnings of his orgasm already rolling through his body before he was ready for any of this to end.  

“I’m ready, I’m ready,” he panted out, the squeeze of his fingers nearly painful as he kept himself from falling off the edge.  

“Not yet, I’ve barely done anything,” Harry’s voice, always caring but also holding a thread of dominance in his conviction.  

“I don’t care, please Harry,” Louis whined, his hips involuntarily rocking down against the long fingers still buried inside.  “I want you now, I can’t last, please.”  

Harry nuzzled his way back up his torso, fingers scissoring to get in just a bit more stretch before giving in to Louis’ demands.  

“Shhh, I’ve got you,” Harry murmured like a purr, nose burying gently into his neck and breathing in.  He would think it odd if Harry hadn’t already waxed poetic about how sweet Louis’ skin always smelled.  It wasn’t a compliment he had ever received before but from Harry, it seemed so logical.  Harry noticed the small things, even his smell and how could Louis’ scoff at that when he also found Harry’s smell one of the most appealing his brain had ever registered.  He could never begin to describe exactly how he tickled his nose but he also never wanted to give it up.  

Harry moved closer, spreading his knees on either side of Louis’ hips, positioning his tented legs over his own thighs.  There was something so erotic about another man’s erection making contact with his own, especially when he was so worked up and more goosebumps broke out over his skin in pure excitement.  He felt so warm and Louis welcomed it, the kind that was inviting, not stifling and he wanted nothing more than to curl up with it on the coldest winter days.  He hoped he would be able to.  

“You’re so gorgeous,” Harry whispered against his neck, kissing absently while his focus headed south.  He could feel the wet tip of Harry’s dick move over his balls and the sensation along with the knowledge that Harry always got so wet for him made his mouth water.  

“I can’t believe I get to have you,” Harry nibbled on his earlobe, shivers running through his body along with the chill of the lube that Harry was now spreading over himself.  Their bodies were so close that the lube was getting all over his own parts as well but the proximity that Harry was unwilling to break made him welcome every bit of it.  It was like they really were part of the same being when Harry got affectionate like that.    

The whimpers that Louis probably wouldn’t have heard if Harry’s face wasn’t so close to his ear were beautiful, each one making the light burn of the stretch worth it as Harry pushed inside.  It was never not a bit uncomfortable at first, especially with how infrequently he bottomed, but Louis still pushed into it without hesitation.  Harry was big, thick but with an impressive length that seemed to suspend time with the slow push it took for their hips to be flush together, for their bodies to be fully connected.  

They paused like that, breathing into each other’s necks while they both calmed enough to continue.  Louis wrapped his legs around Harry’s slender hips, tilting his own expertly to give Harry the best angle.  The shallows of his hips felt made for the curve of Louis’ cheeks and as Harry began to move like the gentle rock of a wave, they fit together like a sexual puzzle.  

Louis had never been one for the slow burn of making love before but Harry had made him crave it.  The tender movements gave continuous stimulation to his prostate that would normally have him sobbing for relief but with Harry practically purring against his neck, it instead made him give up his power to the build up, buzzing on the edge of bliss like the encompassing feeling of the first hit of some really good weed.  

Even if Louis hadn’t seen Harry tease and edge himself relentlessly on camera, he would be able to tell that was Harry’s favourite way to get off.  He held Louis so close while his hips rotated in an instinctual motion to chase his own pleasure though constantly aware of chasing Louis’ as well.  The soft whimpers and moans spilling from him also made it abundantly clear what Louis’ was doing to him and that in itself was intoxicating and added to his buzz.  

“I’m close baby,” Harry mumbled, burrowing his nose into his neck, into the space just behind his ear, “So close.  I’m shaking.”  The whispered admission wasn’t a lie, a slight but detectable tremor moving the body above him.  It felt so powerful to be wanted in such an intense moment, his dick twitching and blurting out more precome against their bellies.  It was a fluid transition into Louis’ orgasm, the sensation creeping up on him until he was shooting between their bodies, sliding against their skin while Harry moaned deeply and Louis lay in the stunned haze of his orgasm that still still pulsing through him.  

“I love making you come, making you feel good,” Harry began to praise him while his hips moved with purpose, “So good, you feel so good…”

Harry’s words melted into a squeak, his body shuddering as he came, his arms holding their bodies crushed together, even with Louis’ come still warm between them.  

“So good, you’re so good,” Harry mumbled and began to nuzzle into his neck like a cat might do.   Louis had noticed that Harry gets very needy after he has topped and he had more than once referenced in his mind that he turned into an overgrown cat in the aftermath of his orgasm.

But Louis couldn’t say it was something he disliked, quite the opposite actually.  He began to pet his hair gently, Harry still nosing around as if he was trying to find that perfect spot to curl up, the perfect spot to fall asleep.  

And that’s exactly what Harry was trying to do, even if it wasn’t a conscious decision.  They made a weak attempt to lean up which was hard with the way Harry wouldn’t let Louis put any space between them.  They managed to maneuver themselves under the covers though, the warmth needed for their sweat cooled skin.  As soon as the duvet was pulled up to their shoulders, Harry was back to snuggling up against him, rubbing his cheek against Louis’ shoulder until he found the perfect spot to rest his face.  

Louis just smiled, petting Harry’s hair that had started to curl around the edges with their activities.  Harry was a ridiculous human but even with all of his quirks, Louis was certain he had fallen in love with him.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here's a tumblr post!](http://jaerie.tumblr.com/post/162901328247/title-all-over-me-author-jaerie-rating-explicit)


End file.
